This invention relates to floating docks or ports for personal and small water craft, and, in particular to a modular port system for personal water craft.
There are several manufacturers of floating watercraft ports and lifts. However, the ability to customize the port/lift area of a marina is limited due to the design of most currently available watercraft ports/lifts. The owners of marinas or docks which include ports seek more and more versatility from the dock manufacturers to enable the marinas or docks to be assembled easily in different configurations. It would therefore be desirable to have an watercraft port/lift module which allows for greater customization in the design of the port/lift area of a marina.